heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Petrelli
Arthur Having first appeared in 'Angels and Monsters', he made his debut as the primary antagonist in the story arc 'Villains'. He was originally believed dead, but after his wife was healed and her memories restored she remembered his plan to kill their son. She had preemptively poisoned his food attempting to kill him first but their son entered and to hide her action, Arthur was taken to the hospital. While his family were in the waiting room, Arthur used his power of Mind Control to make a doctor inform the family of his death, whereas he was in fact merely paralysed. He used other Advanced Humans to carry out his purposes, as well as recruiting some other Advanced Humans to Pinehearst, his company. Additionally, he put his wife Angela Petrelli in a coma because he considered her to be dangerous due to her power of Precognitive Dreaming, although Angela eventually recovered. His ability of Power Absorption allowed him to steal the power of Adam Monroe, making him heal and thus escape his paralysis. He hugged his other son Peter, taking away his power (the power to copy other people's powers without affecting them) and all of the other powers Peter had absorbed. He also took several other peoples' powers away. He is later confronted by Peter and The Haitian. Peter has a gun, but struggles to fire it because he does not want to kill his father. When The Haitian's powers start working on Arthur, Peter fires, but Sylar stops the bullet with telekinesis. Sylar asks if Arthur really is his father. Arthur says yes, but due to a new power Sylar knows Arthur is lying. Sylar tells Peter that although Peter is not a killer, Sylar is. Sylar releases the bullet, which goes right through Arthur's head, killing him. Advanced Human Powers Arthur Petrelli's original ability was to steal the powers of other advanced humans. At the time of his death he had acquired the following abilities (in chronological order): *Ability absorption - Original Power *Telepathy - Unknown *Rapid Cell Regeneration - Adam Monroe *Empathic Mimicry - Peter Petrelli *Ability theft - Peter Petrelli *Precognitive Dreaming - Peter Petrelli *Flight - Peter Petrelli *Precognition - Peter Petrelli *Teleport - Peter Petrelli *Telekinesis - Peter Petrelli *Invisibility - Peter Petrelli *Induced Radioactivity - Peter Petrelli *Enhanced Strength - Peter Petrelli *Electric Manipulation - Peter Petrelli *Phasing - Peter Petrelli *Pyrokinesis - Peter Petrelli *Intuitive Aptitude - Peter Petrelli *Super Speed - Peter Petrelli *Poison Emission - Maya Herrera *Technopathy - Peter Petrelli *Freezing - Peter Petrelli *Enhanced Memory - Peter Petrelli *Melting - Peter Petrelli *Enhanced Hearing - Peter Petrelli *Alchemy - Peter Petrelli *Sound Manipulation - Peter Petrelli *Mental Manipulation - Unknown *Shattering - Peter Petrelli *Healing - Peter Petrelli *Clairsentience - Peter Petrelli *Clairvoyance - Peter Petrelli *Illusion - Peter Petrelli *Body Insertion - Peter Petrelli *Mohinder's Ability - Peter Petrelli *Persuasion - Peter Petrelli *Ability negation - Peter Petrelli *Scare detection - Peter Petrelli *Lie detection - Sylar(Absorbed by Empathic Mimicry) Character History For an episode-by-episode summary, see Arthur Petrelli: Volume Three History Arthur appears in one of Angela's dream of the future. In the dream, Arthur confronts Angela and force her to be unable to move once she awakens. Meanwhile, at The Pinehearst building, Maury Parkman reports to a bedridden Arthur on the progress of Daphne Millbrook's recruitment. Benjamin "Knox" Washington soon brings Adam Monroe into Arthur's room and Arthur Petrelli, Arthur Petrelli, Arthur Category:Deceased Characters